If He Lived
by readingplayer40
Summary: What if IWll's father survived?
1. Chapter 1

What if Will's father Daniel didn't die in the first war against Morgarath. Would he still meet Halt? Would his best frinds be Cassandra, Alyss and Horace? Would he even be a Ranger?

The young boy, only 14, was walking next to the pack hoarse. The boy was staring off at somethijg in the distance. It was smoke that most people wouldn't pay attention to but the boy was different. His mind would always wander off in a snap. Leading him to see details most didn't. A ways ahead of the boy sat the boy's father on a taller, sturdier horse.

Daniel loved watching his son as he wandered about. The boy, Will, always reminded him of himself at that age. Daniel had never been one for doing the things normal boys did. He liked to climb trees and scale walls. He woukd sneak into the small town armory to get armor and tell the other boys that he was now a warrior.

Of course, Will wasn't much different. He would go out at night and climb around buildings. He especially liked to sneak into the bakery and steal sweets. Nobody knew about his midnight adventures though.

But he wouldn't be able to do that anymore. They were moving to Redmont feif. Will's mother Anna was going to be an assistant to Master Chubb. Anna was an excellent cook where they were coming from and Chubb had come to their home to beg her to become his apprentice so they could learn eachother's secrets. She had immediatle said yes and set out that night counting on her boys to follow with supplies later that week.

WIll and his father were moving into town. Many people came up and greeted them. Not many strangers move into town. Everyone wanted to see who the unfamiliar faces were and why they were in Redmont. Both Daniel and Will became instantly liked because of their kind faces and easy-going manner. I'm going to like it here, Damiel thought, It will be a nice place to finish raising our son.

After finally leaving hte huddle of people WIll and Daniel arrived at their home. "Will, come see this!" Daniel shouted out to his son after walking in the home. Will's footsteps could soon be heard coming in the doorway of the small bedroom.

"What is is Dad?" He asked once stepping in and looking around the room.

"It is your own bedroom." Daniel replied with a smile. In their old home Will was forced to sleep on a haystack on the floor because the house was so small.

"Really? This is so cool. I love it here Dad!" Will cheered as he started dancing around the room.

"Keep an eye on that boy. I think he may be just what we are looking for." Crowley said to his companion.

"Why? He doesn't seem that special to me. He just got here." Halt replied.

"That may be so, but Skip was watching him in his old fief. He said that the boy could climb into the town's bakery, up 40 feet mind you, get inside the window, take a pie, and comebakc down with it in his hand. He did this for five years and was only caught once. When he was accused by the chef for stealing the boy started cleaning the bakery after hours." Crowley saod to Halt as he sipped another cup of coffee.

"THat is impressive but how does that show the integrity a Ranger needs?" Halt said rationally, for he would be the boys trainer were he to be accepted.

"He asked to help the chef and said he would take any punishment necessary." Crowley replied wiht a gleam in his eye showing he had won.

"I'll keep my eye on him." Halt said as he walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As Will knelt next to lake cleaning clothes, Halt stood in the shadows watching him. For the past few days Halt had been silently stalking him, watching what he did. He was looking for signs of a Ranger in Will. So far all Will had done was chores. Halt assumed this was because the young boy had just moved to a new home and knew nothing about it.

Suddenly, Will spun around and seemed to look directly at Halt. "Why are you following me?" Will yelled across the space between them.

Halt was shocked. He was sure he had picked a sufficient spot and was fully cloaked. But he did reply "I wanted to know more about. We don't trust strangers here and, well, you're a stranger." Of course, Halt thought, that isn't really why I'm watching you.

Will seemed okay with this answer. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to washing clothes. On the inside though, Will was dying to know why this strange man was following him. He simply didn't want to show how badly he wanted the knowledge.

But Halt, being the seasoned Ranger he was, could tell that Will was putting up a façade. He started to smile before he remembered that he was supposed to be intimidating. This young boy is going to be a problem for me, Halt thought to himself.

"Rangers, what do you know about them?" Halt questioned.

Will, shocked by the question, took time to answer. "They, help people. Some are very brave and kind. My Dad knew one," He added with pride. "He saved the Ranger's life too, during the war against Morgarath. MY Dad almost lost his life but he was a fighter."

Halt was shocked by this news. He was in fact saved by a man in that very same war. "What was this Ranger's name?" He asked.

"Halt."


	3. Chapter 3

Halt was knocked down to the ground by a Wargal. The monster was descending down upon him. For the first time Halt actually saw his life flash before his eyes and he had no idea what to do. He was frozen in place until a man, about Halt's own age, came yielding a spear. The man wacked and prodded at the circle of Wargals surrounding him. Halt thought there was no escape for the man but the Wargals seemed... sacred. That was something he didn't think Wargal's were capable of. Fear?

After a few more moments each of the beasts backed away leaving the man there on the ground wounded. He seemed weak and unsure of his ability to stand. After seeming to come to a decision the man collapsed to the floor. Halt, finally coming out of his position on the ground, leapt up to pull the man off the battle field. Halt was dragging the man to the medical tent.

When the men got to the tent they were greeted by the head medical doctor. "Ahh! The new Ranger. What can I do you for?" The doctor said in greeting.

"He needs help." Halt said curtly. This was the only way he could hide the fear he had for the man. This man had saved him. Halt could do nothing to ever repay him of that debt.

The doctor lifted the man onto the table and looked him over. When he looked up to meet Halt's eyes he was troubled. "I will patch up his wounds but I don't think he will make it through the night." He said solemnly. Halt was devastated. If the doctor said he didn't think he would make it than the man probably wouldn't. Halt nodded quickly and left. There was no way to say thank you for everything that man did. Halt didn't even know his name.

Halt stood shocked as the memories came flooding back to him. How could he have missed the similarities between this young boy and his father. They had the same hair and gray eyes. Both short but with the posture even the tallest men would cower to. Yes, the two were related. "Funny." Halt said, "That just happens to be my name."

Will was shocked. This was the Ranger his father saved? He couldn't believe it. His father would be ecstatic. Daniel had thought Halt dead, but now here he is in the flesh. Deep in his thoughts Will didn't realize Halt had turned to leave. Before Halt could disappear from sight Will screamed "Halt!"

Halt turned around wondering what the boy wanted when he noticed the spark of hope in the young boy's eyes. "What?" He replied.

"Do you want to come see my dad?"

Halt paused before answering. "I would very much like that Will."

"Good," Will smiled "I wasn't going to let you leave without seeing him."

Halt laughed a little at the thought of the scrawny boy in front of him trying to fight him. Will started walking toward his home, chores forgotten. Halt dutifully followed after him, getting the feeling this wouldn't be the last time he would follow Will. "Daniel!" Will screamed "Get you butt out here!"

A man the spitting image of Will, only a tad older, hopped out of the home. He started to run towards Will but was stopped in his tracks by the man standing next to him. The Ranger that had saved his life. So, instead of running to Will, Daniel ran up to Halt and gave him a big bear hug. Halt didn't have time to react before Daniel pulled away with a tear running down his face.

Halt didn't cry. He never did. But he did do something out of character for him. "Thank you." He said. Those two words, although unknown to Daniel, meant more than all the hugs and money in the world. Because when Halt said thank you, he meant it with all his heart.


End file.
